The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant protection system for protecting an occupant on a seat of a vehicle such as an automobile in an event of a collision.
As a system for protecting an occupant on a seat of a vehicle such as an automobile in an event of a collision, various airbag devices, inflatable belt devices, and curtain bag devices have been developed.
Also, a system for protecting legs of an occupant in the event of a frontal collision includes a knee bag device in which a knee bag is inflated to extend over a range covering knees of the occupant in front of a vehicle seat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle occupant protection system including a knee bag device to be actuated together with a seat belt device and/or an airbag device according to a state of the seat, a condition whether the occupant fastens a belt, prediction of a collision, and a condition of an accident.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.